harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego
*Mary GrandPré *Dolores Avendaño |editorial = *Bloomsbury *Scholastic *Salamandra |publicación = *8 de julio del 2000 *13 de febrero de 2001 |páginas = *636 *734 *635 |precedido = Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban |seguido = Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix }} Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego es el cuarto libro de la [[Serie Harry Potter|serie Harry Potter]] escrito por la autora británica J. K. Rowling. Fue sacado a la venta en el año 2000, y ganó un premio Hugo en el 2001. Rowling, antes de que se saque el libro a la venta, advirtió que uno de los personajes del libro moriría, dejando mucha especulación acerca de quién podría ser. El libro ha sido uno de los pocos libros de niños que ha sido muy esperado y muy aclamado, junto a sus sucesores, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix , Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe y Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Tras la trilogía algo más infantil que son los anteriores tres volúmenes, el libro se multiplica de tamaño. Los primeros tres libros contenían 254, 287 y 359 páginas, mientras que, desde Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, los libros son de alrededor de 600 páginas. Si bien no ha sido el objeto de la autora impactar sobre la literatura universal por su estilo, el académico franco-americano Daniel Herrendorf propone desde 2003 a la Academia Sueca, y a nombre del Fondo de cultura y mecenazgo del sur, que considere la obra para el Premio Nobel de Literatura, petición que Herrendorf reitera anualmente. En el 2005 se realizó una película basada en este libro, dirigida por Mike Newell. Dedicatoria :"Para Peter Rowling, en recuerdo del señor Ridley, y para Susan Sladden, que ayudó a Harry a salir de su armario." Sinopsis :Tras otro abominable verano con los Dursley, Harry se dispone a iniciar el cuarto curso en Hogwarts, la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería. A sus catorce años, a Harry le gustaría ser un joven mago como los demás y dedicarse a aprender nuevos sortilegios, encontrarse con sus amigos Ron y Hermione y asistir con ellos a los Mundiales de quidditch. Sin embargo, al llegar al colegio le espera una gran sorpresa que lo obligará a enfrentarse a los desafíos más temibles de toda su vida. SI logra superarlos, habrá demostrado que ya no es un niño y que está preparado para vivir las nuevas y emocionantes experiencias que el futuro le depara. Capítulos El campeonato mundial de quidditch El comienzo del libro ofrece un punto de vista distinto al de Harry. Se conoce la historia de Frank Bryce, que era sirviente de la familia Ryddle. Todo el mundo pensaba que él había sido el culpable del asesinato de Tom Ryddle Sr. y sus padres. Sin embargo, Bryce demostró su inocencia, dado que la autopsia no reveló ningún indicio de que hubiesen sido asesinados; de hecho, no se encontró herida ni daño de ningún tipo que explicase por qué los Ryddle habían muerto. La historia regresa al presente, cuando Bryce ve luz en la mansión de los Ryddle. Sabe que esto es imposible, pues nadie entra ahí, y asume que son niños traviesos. Cuando llega a la mansión, entra y va a una habitación iluminada. En la habitación, escucha dos voces, una de alguien llamado Lord Voldemort, y otra de un hombre identificado como Colagusano, hablando de alguien llamado Harry Potter, y del asesinato de una tal Bertha Jorkins. Una serpiente, llamada Nagini, advierte la presencia de Frank, y éste admite haber escuchado sus intenciones de asesinar a alguien. Así pues Voldemort ordena a Colagusano, su vasallo, que gire la silla en que estaba sentado. El vasallo le obedece, Voldemort realiza la maldición Avada Kedavra con su varita y Frank cae muerto. La novela regresa al punto de vista de Harry, quien sabe lo sucedido, pues lo ha contemplado en un sueño. Además, siente su agudo dolor en su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Decide escribir a Sirius Black, su padrino, quien le rogó que le informara de todo suceso extraño que ocurriera. Posteriormente, Harry recibe una carta de Ron, su amigo, en la que le invita a su casa y a ver el Mundial de Quidditch. Como estaba previsto, los Weasley llegan a casa de los Dursley y llevan a Harry a la Madriguera. Días después comienza el mundial de Quiddich, al que asisten mediante un traslador, objeto aparentemente vulgar, pero que transporta a un sitio determinado a quien o quienes lo tocan. En el equipo de Bulgaria, Harry se fija en alguien llamado Viktor Krum, quien es el buscador del equipo. Además Harry conoce a la elfina doméstica Winky, y Hermione comienza a sentir pena por los elfos. Los gemelos Fred y George Weasley ganan una apuesta realizada a Ludo Bagman, quién les entrega oro Leprechaun. Finalizado el partido, un grupo de mortífagos maltratan a cuatro muggles. Harry, Ron y Hermione huyen al bosque del sitio. Momentos después observan la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Esta, es la marca que identifica a Voldemort. Barty Crouch, aparece junto a un grupo de magos, dirigido por Arthur Weasley, y acusan a Harry, Ron y Hermione de haber invocado la marca. Barty Crouch busca entre los arbustos y encuentra a la elfina doméstica, Winky, que había robado la varita de Harry. Amos Diggory utiliza Priori Incantatem para definir el último hechizo que había realizado la varita. Se descubre que ésta invocó la Marca Tenebrosa, y Winky, es acusada y despedida. El Torneo de los Tres Magos Cuando regresan a la escuela, Albus Dumbledore anuncia que Hogwarts será la sede de un evento legendario, el Torneo de los Tres Magos. El Torneo reúne a tres escuelas y un candidato es elegido de cada escuela, para competir en tres pruebas peligrosas. El que quede campeón ganará 1000 galeones. Las escuelas que se reunirán son la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons y el Instituto Durmstrang, además de Hogwarts. Hay un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, llamado Alastor Moody. Éste les enseña acerca de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, y les dice que si alguien las usara en un ser humano iría de por vida a Azkaban. Una de ellas es la maldición Cruciatus con el conjuro "Crucio" que es la maldición torturadora; la maldición Imperius, que te hace hacer lo que tu atacante desee y la peor de todas, la maldición asesina, que mata instantáneamente a aquel sobre quien es usada. Para ingresar al torneo, se debe escribir en un trozo de pergamino el nombre de la persona y lanzarlo al cáliz de fuego. Para seguridad, sólo alumnos con 17 años o más serán permitidos. Cuando el cáliz de fuego elige a los campeones, elige a Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum de Durmstrang y Cedric Diggory de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, también elige a Harry Potter, aunque él ni siquiera se había postulado. Harry no se puede retirar del torneo, y no hay nada que Dumbledore pueda hacer. Ron, sin embargo, se molesta con Harry pues cree que Harry sí puso su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, y no le dijo que lo había hecho. Rita Skeeter, una periodista de El Profeta, comienza a escribir historias falsas sobre Harry. Por otro lado, Hermione comienza a averiguar acerca de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y crea la P.E.D.D.O, una asociación que protege los derechos de los elfos. Las primeras dos pruebas La primera prueba es enfrentarse a un dragón. Todos los campeones, incluido Harry, saben que deben enfrentarse a éste, excepto Cedric. Harry cree que esto es injusto y le dice a Cedric acerca del dragón. Moody le aconseja a Harry que use su punto fuerte y un hechizo sencillo, y así Harry usa el encantamiento convocador para convocar su escoba, la saeta de fuego, al campo y así quitarle el huevo al dragón mientras vuela. Se les dice a los campeones que deben burlar al dragón y recuperar un huevo de oro que él tiene. A Harry le toca enfrentarse al colacuerno húngaro, el peor de los dragones. Sin embargo, puede vencerlo y recupera el huevo de oro. Harry se entera de que Winky, la elfina de Barty Crouch Sr., quien sirve de juez en el torneo, junto a Bagman, ahora está trabajando en Hogwarts, junto a Dobby. Hermione les pregunta acerca de sus derechos y descubre que no tienen ninguno, lo que la disgusta mucho. Ron vuelve a ser amigo de Harry, al darse cuenta que el torneo es muy peligroso y necesita todo el apoyo posible. Se anuncia que se hará un baile de Navidad. Harry quiere ir con Cho Chang, pero descubre que ya ha sido invitada por Cedric Diggory. Harry y Ron van con Parvati y Padma Patil, aunque Ron le había pedido a Fleur Delacour que vaya con él, y había terminado en una situación incómoda. Se revela en la noche del baile que Hermione es la pareja de Viktor Krum. Harry se aburre del baile y se va, y accidentalmente escucha una conversación entre Hagrid y Madame Olympe Maxime, revelando que son semigigantes. De algún modo, Rita Skeeter se entera de esto y lo publica. Cedric ayuda a Harry a decifrar el enigma del huevo. Le dice que lo lleve al baño de los prefectos y se bañe con él, y escuche al huevo debajo del agua. Harry lo hace y escucha a selkies diciendo que se llevarán algo importante para él. Harry se da cuenta que en el baño está Myrtle la Llorona, y le ayuda a descifrar el enigma. Le dice que será en el Lago Negro y que necesitará estar una hora debajo del agua, buscando lo que se le llevaron las selkies. Harry se pregunta cómo lo hará, cuando recibe un regalo de Dobby: branquialgas, que le permiten respirar por una hora debajo del agua. La segunda prueba llega en febrero, y Harry utiliza las branquialgas. Se da cuenta que se llevaron a Ron: eso es lo que tanto le importaba a Harry y que se llevaron. Lo puede rescatar y queda en segundo lugar por sus valores morales al rescatar también a la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle Delacour, mientras que Cedric queda en primer lugar. La última prueba Harry, Viktor, Cedric, Fleur y Bagman ven el escenario para la última prueba, un laberinto. Krum y Harry se apartan y este le pregunta sobre Hermione. Sin embargo, descubren a Barty Crouch Sr. hablando cosas sin sentidos en el Bosque Prohibido y Harry le pide a Krum que se quede vigilándolo mientras él iba a buscar a Dumbledore. Cuando regresa, el señor Crouch había desaparecido y Krum estaba aturdido sin parar de repetir que el señor Crouch lo atacó. Harry sigue teniendo sueños acerca de Voldemort y Colagusano y dolores en la cicatriz. Rita Skeeter, de algún modo, siempre se entera. Cuando le va a avisar a Dumbledore acerca de esto, descubre que Dumbledore está con el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge y Moody. Dumbledore deja esperando a Harry en su despacho y éste descubre el pensadero. Se sumerge en él y ve los recuerdos de Dumbledore. Ve que el director de Durmstrang, Igor Karkarov, fue un mortífago, y que el hijo del señor Crouch también fue acusado de serlo. Dumbledore saca a Harry del pensadero y le revela que es cierto que el hijo del señor Crouch fue mortífago, y que murió en Azkaban. Harry le dice que ha tenido sueños acerca de Voldemort, pero Dumbledore dice que no piense en ellos. Le desea suerte en la tercera prueba. La última prueba se desarrolla dentro de un laberinto con muchas trampas, y la única forma de salir es, o llegar hasta la copa y ganar, o lanzar chispas rojas y esperar a que los rescaten. Una vez dentro del laberinto Harry escucha un grito de Fleur Delacour. Luego oye la voz de Krum que le lanza a alguien la ''maldición Cruciatus''. Resulta que Krum está atacando a Cedric. Harry lo aturde y envía chispas rojas para que lo rescaten. Juntos llegan hasta la copa, y deciden tomarla juntos y que sea la victoria de Hogwarts. Toman la copa y acaban en un cementerio. Hueso, carne y sangre La copa es un traslador. Mientras Cedric y Harry están en el cementerio, alguien aparece y utiliza la ''maldición asesina'' contra Cedric y éste cae muerto. El asesino es revelado de ser Colagusano, e impide que Harry escape. Utiliza un hueso de la tumba del padre de Voldemort, se corta la mano, y le saca sangre a Harry. Con todo esto, revive a Lord Voldemort, quien tenía un cuerpo diminuto y débil. Los mortífagos aparecen para rendirle tributo a su amo. Voldemort acusa a muchos de no haberlo buscado cuando él fue derrotado. Revela que hay un mortífago en Hogwarts que planeó que Harry tocase la copa y sea transportado al cementerio, para que Voldemort pudiera revivir. Cuenta que luego de que la protección de la madre de Harry tuviera efecto contra Voldemort, éste fue derrotado. Se transformó en un espectro y pudo poseer a Quirinus Quirrell, el ex profesor de Hogwarts tres años atrás. Sin embargo, Harry lo había derrotado. Volvió a escapar y se encontró con Colagusano, quien le dio un cuerpo débil, y ahora le había devuelto su cuerpo original. Le entrega una mano de plata a Colagusano, reemplazando la que había perdido para revivirlo. Voldemort y Harry tienen un duelo, pero cuando las varitas se enfrentan, los fantasmas de las personas que Voldemort había asesinado aparecen, incluyendo a Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric y los padres de Harry. Éstos le dicen a Harry que regrese y tome la copa ya que lo llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts, y Cedric le pide que le regrese su cuerpo a sus padres. Harry lo hace y los fantasmas le sirven de escudo. Harry toma la copa y escapa junto a Cedric. El comienzo Harry regresa a Hogwarts y todo el público del laberinto se asusta al ver a Cedric muerto. Moody se lleva a Harry a su despacho. Harry le cuenta lo sucedido acerca de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Moody revela que fue él el que transformó la copa en un traslador, y el que puso el nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego. También le explica que estaba en el laberinto y que aturdió a Fleur Delacour, y que le lanzó la maldición Imperius a Krum para que se deshiciera de Cedric. Todo fue planeado para que Harry terminara en el cementerio, pues Voldemort necesitaba su sangre para recuperar su poder. Dumbledore aparece y derriba a Moody, y utiliza veritaserum, la poción de la verdad, en él. Se revela que en realidad no es Moody, sino el hijo de Barty Crouch Sr, pues pudo escapar de Azkaban con la ayuda de su padre y madre. La madre de él, casi al morir, le pidió un favor a Barty Crouch Sr: que rescatase a su hijo de Azkaban. Fueron entonces y Barty Crouch Jr y su madre intercambiaron lugares, gracias a poción multijugos, que los dejó intercambiar apariencias. La madre de Barty Crouch Jr. murió en Azkaban con su nombre y apariencia, y no él. Estuvo viviendo en casa de su padre hasta que Voldemort atacó a Barty Crouch Sr, crearon el plan para que recupere sus poderes, y atacaron al verdadero Moody. Barty Crouch Jr tomó poción multijugos para tener la apariencia de Moody, y guiar a Harry hacia la copa. En todo el año, el verdadero Moody estuvo dentro de un baúl mágico. También se revela que fue Barty Crouch Jr el que convocó a la Marca Tenebrosa en los mundiales de Quidditch: encontró la varita de Harry y la utilizó para convocarla, y luego se la dio a Winky. Barty Crouch Sr sabía que su hijo estaba por ahí, y cuando buscó en los arbustos lo vio, pero acusó a Winky para que no se supiera que había liberado a su hijo. Dumbledore deja a Barty Crouch Jr para hablar con Harry. Cuando éste le contó del suceso de los fantasmas de las personas que había matado Voldemort, Dumbledore le explicó que ese suceso es llamado Priori Incantatem. La varita de Harry y la de Voldemort tienen el núcleo con las plumas del mismo fénix, Fawkes, y cuando una varita se encuentra con su hermana, "vomita" los ecos de las personas que ha asesinado. El Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, deja entrar un dementor al castillo que absorbe el alma de Barty Crouch Jr. El único testimonio de que Voldemort había regresado ha dejado de existir. El Ministro se niega a creer que Voldemort sigue vivo, junto a todo el Ministerio. Dumbledore reúne a Snape y Sirius, y les dice que están del mismo bando, y que dejen sus diferencias. Dumbledore le dice a Snape que haga una tarea, a Sirius que reúna al viejo grupo, y a Hagrid le da una tarea secreta que debe cumplir con Madame Maxine. El libro termina cuando Hermione revela que Rita Skeeter era una animaga no registrada, en forma de escarabajo, por eso escuchaba todo y creaba noticias. También se revela que el dinero que ganaron Fred y George al comienzo del libro era oro Leprechaun, que se desvanece a las pocas horas. Entonces, ya no tenían nada. Harry les regala los 1000 galeones que ganó en el torneo, y ellos al final, aceptan. Detrás de las escenas *J. K. Rowling prometió que sería el libro más largo de la saga, rompiendo su promesa con Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, y luego con Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. *La autora lloró escribiendo la muerte de Cedric y el discurso de Albus Dumbledore en el banquete de despedida. *Cedric sale de la varita de Lord Voldemort con el encantamiento de hacer escupir los hechizos hechos a la varita gemela en la batalla final del libro, porque antes Peter Pettigrew había matado a Cedric con la varita de Voldemort. Aunque no lo dice el libro, es fácil de deducir. Sin embargo, algunos fanáticos no lo notaron y J. K. Rowling tuvo que aclararlo. *J. K. Rowling escribió que de la varita de Voldemort salió primero el espectro de James Potter que el de Lily, cuando debería ser al revés ya que James murió primero y supuestamente los espectros salen en orden inverso al que mueren. La autora escribió en su sitio web, acerca de este error. ::Lily primero, luego James. Así es como aparece en mi manuscrito original pero estábamos bajo una gran presión para editarlo rápido y mi editor estadounidense creyó que debía ser al revés, y él es muy bueno encontrando pequeños errores por lo que lo cambié sin pensarlo, y luego me di cuenta que debía ser como estaba originalmente. No dormíamos mucho en aquella época. *En los mundiales, Hermione y Ron usan magia porque el Ministerio sabe cuándo y dónde se hace, pero no quién. *El reloj de Harry funciona en Hogwarts porque la magia que flota en el ambiente del colegio no impide funcionar a algunos objetos muggles, como la cámara de Colin Creevey en el segundo libro. *Al final del libro Harry sigue viendo los carruajes que lo llevan al expreso sin animal alguno que tiren de ellos; es decir: no ve a los thestral a pesar de haber presenciado la muerte de Cedric. Esto lo explica Rowling diciendo que Harry tenía que comprender la muerte y aceptarla, por eso es que puede ver a los thestrals al regresar a Hogwarts para su quinto año. *En la ceremonia de selección se nombra a "McDonald, Natalie". Natalie McDonald es la única persona de carne y hueso que se menciona en toda la saga. En el verano de 1999, los libros proporcionaron a esta niña de nueve años de Toronto una evasión de su lucha contra la leucemia. Sabedor de cuanto le gustaba Harry Potter a Natalie, un amigo de la familia McDonald se puso en contacto con el editor de J.K. Rowling, quien le transmitió el mensaje. La autora le escribió un correo electrónico a Natalie y su madre en el que revelaba detalles que aún no se conocían de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, pero desgraciadamente llegó al día siguiente de la muerte de Natalie. Su madre contestó para dar las gracias a Rowling por su amabilidad, y entre ambas surgió una amistad. En el libro, la autora rindió homenaje a Natalie convirtiéndola en una estudiante de primer curso, y seleccionándola para la casa Gryffindor. *En este libro cuando Fred y George intentan entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y son botados por la línea de edad, llega Dumbledore y les aconseja que vayan a la enfermería donde hay un par de alumnos siendo atendidos, entre ellos Fawcett de Ravenclaw. Luego en el baile de Navidad, cuando Ron y Harry salen de la fiesta para dar un paseo, se encuentran con Snape y Karkarov, segundos antes, Snape se encuentra con otros alumnos y dice: «Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff, Fawcett». *En el libro, Dobby le da las branquialgas a Harry, pero en la película lo hace Neville Longbottom. *La primera prueba es mucho mas extrema en la pelicula que en el libro. Además el dragón no sale del campo. *Despues de la final del mundial de quidditch Harry no se desmaya. *Fleur Delacour es desagradable en el libro, pero en la pelicula no demuestra ningun acto de desprecio hacia los demás. *En el libro Rita Skeeter es una animaga no registrada, en forma de escarabajo, pero en la película se ignora este hecho. *En la , el ojo falso de Alastor Moody está unido a un cinturón, que se coloca al rededor de su cabeza, sin embargo, en el libro nunca se nos dice sí también lo usa así, por lo que se puede dar por hecho que en el libro, su ojo falso, estaba dentro de él, es decir, donde debería ir su otro ojo. *La edición ilustrada por Jim Kay será publicada en 2019 y no en 2018 como se tenía previsto. Este libro romperá la tradición de publicar una versión ilustrada por año. *El 6 de febrero del 2020 se publicará una versión 20° del libro con los colores de las cuatro casas y temática del Torneo de los Tres Magos.La editorial Bloomsbury, sacará al mercado, los libros de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego con temática de los Tres Magos en Twitter Galería Ilustraciones de capítulos La ilustradora Mary GrandPré realizó ilustraciones para cada capítulo, las cuales aparecen en la versión estadounidense del libro. Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 1.png|Capítulo 1 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 2.png|Capítulo 2 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 3.png|Capítulo 3 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 4.png|Capítulo 4 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 5.png|Capítulo 5 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 6.png|Capítulo 6 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 7.png|Capítulo 7 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 8.png|Capítulo 8 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 9.png|Capítulo 9 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 10.png|Capítulo 10 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 11.png|Capítulo 11 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 12.png|Capítulo 12 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 13.png|Capítulo 13 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 14.png|Capítulo 14 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 15.png|Capítulo 15 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 16.png|Capítulo 16 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 17.png|Capítulo 17 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 18.png|Capítulo 18 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 19.png|Capítulo 19 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 20.png|Capítulo 20 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 21.png|Capítulo 21 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 22.png|Capítulo 22 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 23.png|Capítulo 23 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 24.png|Capítulo 24 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 25.png|Capítulo 25 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 26.png|Capítulo 26 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 27.png|Capítulo 27 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 28.png|Capítulo 28 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 29.png|Capítulo 29 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 30.png|Capítulo 30 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 31.png|Capítulo 31 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 32.png|Capítulo 32 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 33.png|Capítulo 33 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 34.png|Capítulo 34 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 35.png|Capítulo 35 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 36.png|Capítulo 36 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Ilustración capítulo 37.png|Capítulo 37 Portadas Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (U.K child version).jpg|Portada británica. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (U.S version).jpg|Portada estadounidense. Harry Potter eo Cálice de Fogo (versión Brasil).jpg|Portada brasileña. Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego portada francesa.jpeg|Portada francesa. Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (versión Holanda).jpg|Portada holandesa. Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal (versión Dinamarca).jpg|Portada danesa. Harry Potter eo Cálice de Fogo (versión Portugal).jpg|Portada portuguesa. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (versión Polonia).jpg|Portada polaca. Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (versión Bélgica).jpeg|Portada belga. Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (versión alemana).jpg|Portada alemana. Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego portada versión 2015.jpeg|Nueva portada española HP4 ES versión Pottermore.jpg|Nueva portada española de Pottermore Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (versión China).jpg|Portada china Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (versión Rusia).jpg|Portada rusa Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (versión República Checa).jpg|Portada checa Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (versión Italia).jpg|Portada italiana Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (versión Grecia).jpg|Portada griega Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (versión Croacia).jpg|Portada croata HP4 portada Arabia.jpg|Portada árabe HP4 portada Israel.jpg|Portada israelita HP4 versión catalana.jpg|Portada catalana. HP4 versión croata.jpg|Portada croata. HP4 versión finlandesa.jpg|Portada finlandesa. Versión ilustrada HP4 ilustrado EEUU.jpg|Portada en inglés estadounidense HP4 ilustrado GB.jpg|Portada en inglés británico HP4 ilustrado portada español.jpg|Portada en español Ver también * *''Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego'' (banda sonora) * *''Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego'' (banda sonora del videojuego) Notas y referencias vi:Harry Potter và Chiếc cốc Lửa de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Buch) fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu nl:Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker pl:Harry Potter i Czara Ognia ru:Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня fi:Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Categoría:Libros (mundo real) Categoría:Canon